In ATMs, etc. conventionally used in financial institutions, etc., for example, ATMs for allowing a user to deposit cash such as banknotes or coins and dispensing cash to the user according to content of a transaction with the user have become widespread.
As an ATM, for example, an ATM having a deposit/withdrawal unit for exchanging banknotes with the user, a transport unit for transporting the banknotes, a discrimination unit for discriminating the denomination and genuineness of an inserted banknote, a temporary holding unit for temporarily holding the inserted banknote, a banknote storage compartment for storing banknotes according to denomination, a control unit for overall control, etc. has been proposed.
The ATM sequentially dispatches banknotes based on the denominations and the number of banknotes according to a withdrawal amount from the banknote storage compartment when the start of a withdrawal transaction and the withdrawal amount are indicated by a user in the withdrawal transaction, discriminates the denomination, the transport state, etc. by discriminating the banknotes one by one, and sequentially transports the banknotes capable of being withdrawn to the deposit/withdrawal unit to allow the user to withdraw the banknotes.
At this time, the ATM discriminates whether a banknote dispatched from the banknote storage compartment is a counterfeited banknote (a so-called counterfeit note) by the discrimination unit. Specifically, the discrimination unit determines whether the banknote is a counterfeit banknote by comparing image data obtained by imaging the banknote, a thickness of the banknote, magnetic information, etc. with normal image data, value, etc.
Also, print technology is used in many cases when the counterfeit note is manufactured and a large number of counterfeit notes having the same serial number through printing may be manufactured because an operation of intentionally printing different serial numbers is time-consuming.
Therefore, in some ATMs, in addition to the above-described determination process, there is a process of determining whether each banknote is a counterfeit note by pre-storing a list of serial numbers known as those of counterfeit notes (hereinafter referred to as a counterfeit note serial number list) in a storage unit or the like within a control unit and collating a read serial number with the counterfeit note serial number list (for example, see Patent Literature 1).